Justin Russo
Justin Vincenzo Popo Russo is a fictional character portrayed by David Henrie from the Disney Channel Original Series, Wizards of Waverly Place. Character Information Justin lives in Waverly in Manhattan with his younger siblings, Alex and Max, his Italian-American father, Jerry and his Latino mother Theresa. His parents own a sandwich shop called the Waverly Sub Station, where the entire family works. It is unknown if Justin has lived in Waverly Place his whole life but it is known that he has Latino heritage from his mother's side. His mother often tries to get him to learn about their Latino heritage. From his father's side he inherited his wizarding skills. Justin's girlfriend is a creepy-but-pretty gothic girl named Miranda (Lucy Hale), described by Alex as having brightened from "tragic to gloomy" now that she is dating Justin. Alex's best friend Harper (Jennifer Stone) has a huge crush on him of which he is unaware. Apparently Justin and Miranda broke up because Justin started to date another girl in "The Supernatural". Justin loves comic books, action figures, and the band Tears of Blood (TOB). It is revealed that he is allergic to cinnamon in the episode 'Disenchanted Evening' when he is unable to eat a Kugel made with cinnamon. Justin is a very cynical, intelligent and responsible boy. According to Alex he is knowledgeable about "stuff people don't really care about" (i.e. academics), but does not know as much about relationships as she does. Justin really cares about his sibling. This is seen when to save Alex`s powers, he turns the Wiz Tech headmaster into a guinea pig. Justin is described the nerdy older brother who isnt good at sport and the one everybody makes fun of , however is has been shown in several episode that despite his his nerdy personality, he is very much able. It can also be seen as his physical appearance is a hot muscular guy, and on many occasions is has been shown that he does not have the body of a stereo typical nerd, but on the contrary has a a better Physical appearance than most of the other guy at his school. Justin is often seen dress prim and propper when it count but otherwise he desses like any other guy. In some episodes it has been shown that Justin wear his pants that you can see his underwear. Powers and Abilities Justin is a confident and responsible wizard. He is a teenager first and a wizard second and is reluctant to use magic unsupervised; however sometimes, with some concern from his siblings, he does. On the other hand he almost always listens to his father when it comes to magic but still gets involved in his siblings' shenanigans, however in the end he makes things funny with the help of his siblings. He is capable of using magic without any aid. In "The Supernatural", Justin is told to counter Alex's magic, proving himself quite strong with his magic. Running Gag Justin is known as the Nerd and known as athletically challenged, however from his physical appearances it can be clearly seen that justin is a well built handsome guy. Justin has often been show to be very muscular and have a sell defined body. Alex often teases Justin about his collection of "action figures" by calling them "dolls" much to his frustration. For instance in one episode: Alex: He got all tense and frustrated like he acts around you and your dolls. Justin: Actions figures, mint condition, in their original packaging. Another example: Alex: No problem. I'll just catch up to Miranda and tell her about your doll collection. Justin: They're action figures! Category:Characters Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Category:Russo Family